Be Happy, You're Alive
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Kuvira simply assumed she was going to be spending the rest of her life in her bird cage. After all she deserved it, there was no looking past everything she had done. That was until a Firebender and Waterbender accidentally breaks her out of her prison. Now between being chased by the Earth Kingdom and having to Stop the Queen of Omashu, it seems the adventure had just started.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Broken Bird Cage.**

It was a cage, that was the only way it could be described. Made of Platinum, impossible to bend. It was simply something that she had to accept, never again she would leave that place. She wondered if she was ever going to see the outside world again...she wondered if she even deserved to see the outside world again.

She was sorry, that wasn't enough. So she accepted her fate in her cage, a cage that was completely cut off from the outside world. That was something that Kuvira had accepted the moment she was put into the cage. The room was completely dark, only a small bit off moon light shined through the small slit in the wall. It was like a metal box. This was her life now. It would be her life from then on, she had to accept that...she kept telling herself that. At that moment however, a sound that was not unlike a blowtorch cutting though metal was heard. A light blue light enveloped the room, the normal silence of the prison was broken by soft whispers.

The sharp blue light stopped as a small pushing sound was heard before a loud was heard.

"Oh man I wonder !" It sounded like a male teenager, perhaps in their late teens as a voice replied.

"Shush! Let us just hope that this is the correct room, and whatever Grandmother is looking for is here," a female voice replied as the sound of a finger snapping was heard and a light soft blue flame filled the empty room. At least that is what the unknown duo thought, however the moment light filled the room all three looked at one another.

It was just as Kuvira had thought. There were two teens standing in front of her. One was obviously female, she had short black hair with yellow eyes. She was wearing a black and white outfit made for easy movement. She appeared to be from the Fire Nation. As for the male, he was about the same age. He too had short black hair and yellow eyes. Though his clothing had far more blue in it, the two looked at Kuvira as the metalbender looked back.

"Oh...I think this is the wrong room..." the blue dressed teen stated.

"Shut up! that's the least of our problems!"

"Who are you two..." it was a blunt question as Kuvira staggered to her feet, "or would you want me to call the guards?"

"Um well...we..." the teenage girl tried to find a perfect excuse.

"We're burglars!" the male stated bluntly as the female pulled her hair.

"Don't tell her that!"

"Oh sorry...thieves!"

"Chún shut up!" the female snapped accidentally revealing the name of her partner.

"Oh come on Zhèn, relax a little! We're here right? I mean it's a lot more exciting making a mistake instead of pulling off perfectly!" Chun grinned as Zhen eye twitched before the firebender turned her attention to Kuvira.

"Um...this might sound odd, but could you conveniently get amnesia and completely forget we were here?" Honestly, Zhen simply hoped that the woman wasn't going to attempt to blackmail them and force them to take her with them.

There was a moment of silence as Kuvira sighed. There was no point in it, for a split second she wondered if she found her way out. Then she wondered if she even deserved a way out before she backed into a wall and slid down. Sitting on the cold metal floor once again. "Do what you want..." it wouldn't matter where she went. She was going to be chased, things would simply end up worse if she went with them. For herself as well as the two people in front of her.

There was a moment of silence as Zhen exhaled. However Chun had a far different reaction, he almost seemed irritated.

"What kind of reaction is that! Most inmates would jump at the chance to escape and your wasting it! You know what, forget that! You're coming with us!" Chen raised his voice as Zhen mouth hung open. She was completely speechless at what he just said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Zhen nearly stomped her foot. Even she was incapable of keeping her voice low. "We can't do that! Are you crazy? The whole point is to avoid attention, not bring it with us. Plus she's not interested!"

Chun completely ignored her as he stared straight at Kuvira. "Listen, I know this island isn't a place for normal inmates. Once you're here, the only way you're leaving is by them carrying your body out. Right, so there is no reason to turn down my offer, they put you in a platinum cell, that means you're a Metalbender. There are a lot of rooms we can open far more quietly with one with us. Plus this is your chance to escape, there is no logical reason for you not to go with us. Plus, before you say some garbage like what you've done can never be forgiven, I don't care!"

Kuvira looked at him for a moment. Honestly he was kind of annoying, though he had a point. If the entire thing failed their was nothing they could do to her that was worse than her current situation. Honestly, death at that point would have been far better. "Fine..."

"Great!"

"No,no, no, no! Don't you even care what I think?" Zhen snapped as Chun shrugged.

"Nope!"

Zhen simply frowned, she already lost the argument. She wished that he would be more aware of her feelings, but honestly she doubt that was ever going to happen. "Ugh, whatever, don't blame me when this bites us in the butt!" Zhen huffed as she walked towards the opposite end of the giant cell. Preparing to burn a hole though the other.

Chun smiled before he looked at Kuvira again. "Well, nice to meet you Mole Lady!" it was at that moment Kuvira realized that she never actually told the duo her name. Though it was most likely for the best, at least until they escaped the island.

"Hey! Hurry up, this wall is finished, hopefully what we are looking for is in the next room!" Zhen raised her voice, it seemed that they dropped all pretenses of being quite. Zhen pushed the block of platinum as it fell forward. It made sense, despite being incapable of being bent, platinum was a rather soft metal. If hit with enough heat and time it most likely easily could have been pierced.

Kuvira also took note of Zhen's flames, and the odd color of blue. It seemed neither of the two drew attention to that fact however. The three walked though the nearly created hole. It lead directly into the next cell...though calling it a cell might have been a bit much. There was still no light in the room, but the overall room structure was completely different. In the center was what appeared to be a small black metal box.

"So, that's what Grandma wanted..." Chun stated as he quickly ran to the center of the room.

"W-wait, Chun! Don't you think we should check for traps and plan our escape route first?!" Zhen said as Kuvira spoke.

"Most of the guards don't stay during the night. This place is off the coast of Omashu, outside of a handful, most go home once it reaches sunset. Even if an alarm does sound, they most likely think there isn't anyway off the island since their are no boats at port during the evening..." Kuvira wondered why she even bothered learning such a thing as Zhen grumbled.

"No one asked you..."

Chun shrugged slightly before grabbing the black metal box. No alarm was sounded as he walked back towards Zhen and Kuvira. "Hmm, it's really closed huh, grandma said that if we found a box not to open it...but..."

"No, no, no! I agreed with whatever you said up to this point. But we are not going against grandmother's wishes. She asked us not to look, so that is exactly what we shall not do!" Zhen snapped as Chun sighed.

"Well..I guess you're right, she does trust us. We really shouldn't break that trust..."

The two talked as if they were simply picking up groceries rather than breaking into a prison. Though Kuvira was more interested in knowing what kind of grandmother sends her two grandchildren to such a place on a whim.

"Welp...this is super dull..." Chun sighed, "I wanted to do something cool, maybe fight some guards and escape swiftly...maybe get myself a wanted poster."

"Please do not jinxs us, lets just hurry up and return this to grandmother Azula..."

Kuvira recognized that name...she actually read a book about such a person. Azula, the Fire Nation princess that conquered Ba Sing Se. It was such a silly thing to think about, but it was still something that Kuvira wanted to ask. "You two...aren't talking about Princess Azula from the royal family...right?

The moment Kuvira asked that Zhen covered her mouth as Chun nodded and smiled.

"Yep! She's not as crazy as people say...only a little crazy!"

**Author note**

**I kind of wanted to do a worldwide adventure type of story for once. I honestly probably should have worked on this a little more...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Start of an Adventure**

"What do you mean they let her escape..." Suyin's voice was eerily calm, not an explosion of anger, but something else entirely.

The guard was simply shaking, he was unlucky that he was the one that reported the news. He was not only standing in front of the person he respected the most, but also the leader of Zafou.

Suyin remained silent for a moment before looking out of the window, Zafou...her city was still being repaired, still being fixed from the markings of...her. It was obvious it was a mistake to let her live despite Korra's wishes.

Suyin frowned as she turned back to the guard who was shaking, honestly at this point he would have rather her be screaming in anger rather that the emotion she was showing. "How many people know about this?" it was a blunt question as the guard stiffened.

"Um, we believe that she escaped this time last night. I believe word has already reached the White Lotus, I assume the Avatar will find out soon as well, we will get right to it making wanted posters. Omashu was near the prison she was located in have caught wind, if she is still in the area she will most likely be found,"

Suyin sighed, even if Kuvira was still there she doubted any of the local authorities would have been able to deal with her.

"I'd like to keep this to ourselves for the time being, you are dismissed," Suyin then smiled as the guard nodded and left the room.

The moment he vanished she bit her lip, she would have to erase Kuvira for good.

* * *

"Hey Chun, do you not think we have stayed here long enough? We do have a criminal with us..." Zhen sat on her bed as she glanced over to Kuvira, the duo still didn't even know her name.

Chun simply laughed as he opened the blind, the sunlight piercing the room. "You worry about pointless things too much, if she was important then someone would have came crashing in by now!" It was a small inn after all, probably had three rooms at most with 2 bed in each.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now miss frown?" Chun asked as Kuvira glanced over to the waterbender.

"I mean, you don't seem to have anywhere else to go? Do you want to go home? We can drop you off if you want, or you can keep traveling with us!"

Kuvira thought about it for a moment, home...she certainly didn't have one of those anymore. She had no guide, no plan, what was she going to do? She could rebuild her army, but she had no influence. Any tools she had to recreate anything was gone, and she was wondering if she should even bother doing so.

"...I guess you're traveling with us form now on huh!" He took her silence as a yes as Zhen continued to grumble.

"Anyway, we should buy something for the trip. It is a long way home, our next stop is Republic City," Zhen lifted herself from her bed as she walked to the door. However the moment she did she flinched, instead of opening the door into the lobby she simply cracked it open. There were a few guards standing in front of the counter speaking to the owner. They had a piece of paper in their hand pointing to it. Zhen could already tell that it was most likely a wanted poster.

"Darn it... I think some guards found, very well," Zhen turned to face Kuvira. "I do hope you enjoyed your brief freedom, we shall be turning you in now..."

Kuvira remained silent as Chun glared at his relative. "What?! Don't be stupid, we went through the trouble of breaking her out! We just can't give her up!"

"No, this was your idea. I wanted no part of it, I do not wish to pick a fight with the local authorities. Not in Omashu, if this woman has a shred of decency, she would walk out on her own and not even mention us," Zhen glared at Kuvira once again.

Honestly she was tempted to do that, she still didn't know why she even bothered sneaking out or anything like that. There was nothing for her, at least not anytime soon, and just like Zhen said she was just going to end up dragging those two down.

Chun simply glared, "no, I say we let her stay! I don't care about the the police force!" Chun said that so casually as if he was a child as Zhen simply shook her head.

"You fool, things are not that simple, you are putting more weight on the people around you with that attitude," Zhen pointed that out as she peaked back over to the door. The guards were coming closer and closer.

"You should know me by now, I do what I want!" Kuvira's eyes twitched the moment Chun said that, he then turned his attention away from the firebender and back to Kuvira.

"Are you okay with that?! Are you okay with going back without doing anything?!"

A moment of silence filled the room, Kuvira got up from her seat her eyes narrowing. "We need to find a way out of here..." It was blunt as Chun smiled.

"Yeah!"

Zhen simply grumbled again, there was no use going against it as she noticed Chun checking the window.

"W-woah, what the heck is with the massive drop?!" Chun pointed out, it was like they were on the steep side of a cliff a few miles up. Zhen simply sighed.

"You idiot, you are the one that picked this inn, you said the view was amazing!"

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Chun laughed as he checked the distance between the next platform. He could use his waterbending to create a rope of some sort to fling them over. Though he didn't know how effective it would be, before his thoughts could finish the door was torn down as guards in both earth and metal armor shouted.

"Stop their Kuvira, you are under arrest!"

"So that's you're name!" Chun smiled as Zhen flinched.

"W-wait, you don't mean..."

Before anyone in the room had time to even comprehend what was going on Kuvira pushed Chun out of the window, before Zhen could even have time to scream Kuvira dragged the girl by her collar and jumped out the window.

"What are you doing, are you trying to take us with you?!" Zhen shouted as they fell, she simply closed her eyes expecting the last thing she felt to be the harsh ground. However that feeling never came, she slowly opened her eyes and noticed they were on a large stone platform sliding down the side of the mountain. Chun sitting next to them.

"Oh, very nice...Kuvira was it?" Chun smiled as Zhen held her chest, her heart was still racing from what had transpired as she looked back up. The guards were glaring down at them as she grabbed her hair.

"You idiots! We could have died, plus what are we going to do now?! We can not use any of the trams to get out of the city now, not with the guards chasing after us!"

"Hahaha, you're right, we'll worry about that later!" Chun was still rather relaxed about the whole thing as Zhen patted her own body down before breathing a sigh of relief. The box was still on her person despite everything.

After a short ride down the mountain they were in the lower quarter of the city. Every looked at them the moment they landed as Chun grinned. "We should do that again sometime, anyway lets hurry up and head to the city gates. I don't think they sounded the alarm yet, so it might still be open!" Chun cheered as Zhen bit her lip.

They made a dash through the lower part of the city. They most likely were ground level at the moment as in the corner of Chun vision one of the guards came running up beside them.

"Hey sto-" the man didn't even finish his statement as the tips of Chun's fingers split open and red liquid wrapped around the man. Chun was bending his own blood as he casually tossed the man away, causing Zhen to glare at him.

"Fool, do not do that so casually, it is just going to make it easier for us to be identified!"

"Sorry, but I didn't have any regular water on me!" Chun said as Kuvira made a mental note of what she had just saw. It was obvious that the two weren't normal benders.

Their eyes narrowed, they could see gate leading out of the city. It was made out of metal as Zhen face dropped it was already starting to close, there was no way they would have been able to make it in time.

Kuvira looked down to the ground, it was still stone as she looked over to Chun. "Do you have your sister?"

"She's actually my cousin, also yep, are you okay to get out by yourself?"

Kuvira simply nodded as Chun pointed to his back, "hey, Zhen, jump on my back!" Zhen really didn't want to, but she really couldn't say no at the time like this. She jumped on her cousin's back as he took a deep breath. His arms started to split open and bleed as he made a rope of liquid, extending it to the sides of the gate. It latched on freezing itself as Chun flung himself forward Zhen screaming the entire time. They two narrowly slipped pass the gate as it shut.

"Darn it, those two got away!" One of the guards standing on top of the tower grumbled before smiling. "I guess it doesn't matter, we got what we came for..." He looked at Kuvira who was still running towards the gate despite it being shut.

She took a deep breath as she jumped off the ground and stomped, she launched herself with the stone underneath her foot right towards the metal gate.

"I-is she an idiot?" The guard eye twitched as Kuvira twisted her body slightly in the air...and tore a hole straight through the gate.

The guard flinched, he had completely forgotten that she was a metal bender. He cursed himself for his own stupidity.

"Hey Kuvira you made it!" Chun said with a smile on his face, Zhen was still gripping him her eyes shut tight.

"We shouldn't stay here for long, they will probably chase us until we reach the outskirts of the city. Plus there isn't a lot of room to move here," Kuvira made note of the thin bridge leading out of the city as Chun put the firebender down as the three started to make a dash for it.

"I...I can not believe we just did that, we are criminals, our faces are going to be on wanted posters..."

"I know...isn't it great!" Chun grinned as Kuvira sighed.

Still, she couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adventures in Republic City**

"Wow, this place is way bigger than I thought!" Chun grinned as the walked the streets of Downtown Republic City.

Zhen simply sighed as she adjusted the pair of sunglasses she had bought the three of them. "Just no big theatrics like in Omashu, I doubt getting out of here would be as simple as it was there," Zhen glanced over to Kuvira who was still examining the buildings.

"Huh, they are still doing repairs,"

"Did you live here or something?" Chun asked as Zhen scoffed.

"She might have if she actually conquered it," Zhen made a quip as Chun scratched the back of his head.

"What?"

Zhen grumbled, "really, can you at least make a basic effort to keep up with current events? It has not even that long ago, the person we are currently keeping company with is also the woman that tried to unify the entire earth kingdom," Zhen stated as Chun simply looked at his cousin before shrugging.

"You know me, I don't really care what famous people are doing, all I know is that I'm hungry!" Without saying another word Chun wandered into a restaurant without even consulting Zhen and Kuvira.

They both gave a strained sigh as they wandered in to the restaurant. Inside was people eating and having a merry good time, from tall to large were people enjoying themselves. It was almost the the attempt to take over Republic City never happened, then again considering everything that constantly happened in the city perhaps a giant robot with a canon wasn't even that big of a deal.

Chun had already picked out a seat as Zhen followed him sitting down, Kuvira relaxed a little. Despite it being an obvious public place she doubted any one in the city would be able to tell it was her even if they had a wanted poster.

"Hey, when do we order?" Chun frowned as Zhen grumbled.

"Idiot, you have to wait until a waiter or waitress comes to us, you should actually check what kind of restaurant you are going to before just running in," Zhen said bluntly as Kuvira noticed a man sitting in the corner of the room constantly staring at them. She was tempted to warn the other two, he had short black hair with amber eyes.

He was wearing a red jacket and black pants. Despite the jacket he wasn't wearing a undershirt. The main simply continued to stare at their table before he grinned to himself and got up from his seat. Kuvira was about the warn the duo but their waitress was already at the table.

"What would you like to order,"

Before Chun could even say anything the main walked up to their table and placed and slammed his hand on it. "Give them everything on the menu, I'll be paying," he then smirked at Chun as Chun's eyes widened for a moment.

"Hey Lan!" The waterbender smile as as wide as Kuvira had ever seen, which was saying something considering how happy a person Chun was.

"Oy Chun, didn't expect run into you here," the man named Lan casually pulled up a chair as Zhen grumbled.

"Lan se... are you here to waste our time,"

"You know boys would ask you out more if you weren't so naggy," Lan laughed a bit as Kuvira simply stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, I apologize, I'm Lan se, but please call me Lan for short. And I'm this idiot's older brother," he pointed at Chun as Zhen cleared her throat.

"Now that, that is out of the way, why are you here Lan!" Zhen frowned as the older firebender crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Not even a, hi, whatever," Lan shrugged as before he continued, "I'm actually here with dad believe or not..."

Chun tilted his head at the statement, "huh? Dad's here?"

Lan nodded, "yeah, apparently one of his old 'friends' from when he was in the police force stole something from him and he's hiding out in this city. I've come to take it back," Lan placed his feet on the table as every single worker shot him an irritated look as Chun tapped his bottom lip for a moment.

"Huh, who is this guy..."

"Chun, we shall not helping..." Zhen was blunt as Chun glared at his cousin.

"What? Why not, I mean we are here anyway, we might as well look into it,"

"Fool, have you forgotten that we still need to deliver this to grandmother? She is probably wondering why we are late, I am the one that will get the tongue lashing if things are not handled appropriately,"

Lan simply laughed, "still trying to get into grandma's personal guard huh. At this point I think she's just pulling your leg!" Lan said as Zhen eyes twitched. She didn't know why, but his expression, his body language, everything at that moment irritated her.

"You lazy, no good, ugh," Zhen held back a scream as Lan shrugged.

"Hey, at least I'm blue,"

Kuvira wondered what he meant by that, but there was something else that she was more interested in. "The man that you are looking for, I want to know more about him," Kuvira casually said as Lan closed one of his eyes and scanned her for a moment.

"Hmm, is she your girlfriend or something Chun?"

Kuvira did not comment on such a thing, though to much of her surprise, it was Zhen that corrected that statement.

"Please Lan, even someone like Chun would have better taste in women...she is," Zhen was having trouble trying to find words, after all she couldn't just blurt out the name. Not in front of everyone in the restaurant. So she did the logical thing and remained silent, Chun glanced over the Zhen and started to open his mouth only to have it covered Zhen.

Zhen was going to leave it up to Kuvira if she was going to tell Lan anything.

"Man these looks, fine I won't ask for a name," Lan got the hint as his smiling expression slowly faded. "The man I'm looking for name is Shīlì, he was a former captain in the Republic City Police force around 23 years ago, he's probably in his late fifties by now,"

"Former?" that made Kuvira wonder, did the man retire.

"Heh, that man quit, can't blame him. Having your wive and kid murdered will do that to you,"

At that moment both Zhen and Kuvira's eye twitched. The entire mood became far more somber, she honestly didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Hey, where's our food!" Luckily Chun was able to break any tension that with his words.

"Fool, it's going to take awhile anyway, Lan ordered everything on the menu remember?"

Lan chuckled for a moment, "anyway, what the man stole is some high grade blasting jelly, something that can only be mixed together using both waterbending and firebending. It's pretty potent, and the man took tons of it right from under mom's and dad's noses, honestly this is why the entire situation is kind of top priority. Since from the sources I gathered what he is planning to do with it isn't good..."

"Huh, what do you mean by that"? Zhen asked as Lan crossed his arms.

"With that amount, he probably plans to just blow up the entirety of downtown Republic city, pretty much erasing any lower class citizen,"

"What..." Kuvira had to state that bluntly, she did not expect something like that, things just escalated rather quickly.

"I know I may be asking too much, but Lan...do you not think you should alert that authorities?" Zhen pointed out as Lan bobbed his head for a moment.

"Eh...no good, I wasn't even suppose to tell you that much, plus that situation has nothing to do with me. That and I don't have the best relationship with the Police Force right now,"

Zhen frowned as her eyes narrowed once again. "I was wondering how you got all this money,"

"Hey, I just took something as payment, nothing comes free!" Lan laughed as the door leading into the restaurant opened.

Kuvira instantly flinched as she covered her face before burying it in the table. That was someone she recognized, even if she could put a name with the face she knew it was someone that could identify her.

A tall man with tangerine colored eyes and black hair entered the building. He was in the Republic City Police force no doubt, his uniform gave that much away, it also gave away the fact that he was most likely a detective. He glanced over to Lan as Lan simply grinned.

"Speaking of Police Force..." Lan removed his feet from the table before shifting his body so he was facing the man, he was most likely in his early twenties. "So, they sent detective just for me, I should feel flattered,"

"Are you Lan se?" He glared at Lan as Lan simply sighed.

"Man, one of those guy blurted huh? I thought I messed them up enough they wouldn't say anything, then again I shouldn't leave while shouting, 'the one who gave you those burns was Lan se, Mr. Blue'" Lan laughed as the man grumbled.

"We don't take kindly to vigilantes in this city, raiding a known Agni Kai Tirade warehouse...10 men was hospitalized, all of them with burns that may never heal..."

"Hey, maybe they shouldn't pick fights!" Lan shrugged as the man continued.

"That's not all of it, the warehouse was known for hording money from sold and stolen goods, we were planning on seizing it. However when we got there half of the money was gone..."

"Hey, I only took half, I mean I have to eat too..."

"You're under arrest, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Well, I'm right here...not running, I think that's up to you," Lan smiled as the detective gritted his teeth, however before the fight could start the officer's eyes wandered to Kuvira as his heart skipped a beat. Her head was still low and she hadn't said a word.

"Wait, you're..."

Before he could finish a chair slammed into the officer, a long string of red liquid attached to it.

"Chun, what are you doing?!" Zhen nearly pulled her hair out.

"What, it's way too late to try to hide the fact that she's Kuvira," all the patrons in the restaurant gasped. Even Lan twitched slightly as the officer got back up, glaring at all four of them.

"You're all under arrest!"

"Okay..." Chun replied.

A moment of silence followed before all of them made a dash towards the front door. The officer closed his fist before firing a ball of flame towards their direction.

However it never reached them as a flash of blue flame intercepted it. The fire mixed as Lan stood in the doorway as he smirked.

"I guess I should mention, I'm Blue..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Hint**

Chun, Zhen and Kuvira ran out of the restaurant, burst of flame bursting from being the. Blue and Red fire could be seen as Chun whistled looking at the fire.

"Wow, I think Lan got even stronger since the last time I've seen him," Chun smiled as Kuvira eyes wandered around the area. People were slowly starting to crowd around them and it wouldn't be long until more members of the Police Force would arrive.

She bit her lip before taking note of the Satocycle, it was pretty obvious that it belonged to the man that was after them. Without a moment of hesitation Kuvira ran up to it and started to mess with it.

"Hey, we do not not have time for that!"

"I know, I'm just making sure he cannot follow us," Kuvira bent the metal in the break wires until it snapped as well as cutting off any radio communication. Despite it taking more time than just crushing the bike it would also allow them more time to escape. After all Kuvira doubted he would radio in anyone unless he really needed it, and with this it would give them some breathing room.

"Alright, let's go," Kuvira stood up as they started to run deeper into the city.

Just as the three made their escape the entrance to the restaurant as Lan slid outside into the street. He sighed as he brushed off his jacket as he whistled to himself, the police officer slowly walked out his eyes twitching.

"Man, look at all this damage, your higher ups are going to be pissed!" Lan said as he laughed, he dodged another ball of flame from the officer before looking over to Chun and the others. They were already halfway down the street, continuing the fight any further would be pointless.

"Sorry, I don't feel like being branded as a cop killer...see ya," Lan turned his body ever so slightly as he made a complete break for it. He was heading to his own Satomobile as the officer grumbled, he wasn't going to let him get away.

Lan did a sharp u-turn and drove past the officer heading in the same direction as his brother. The officer, without missing a single beat got on his Satocycle and drove after him.

Chun looked over his shoulder to see his brother driving up to them. He couldn't help but grin Zhen groaned. Lan slowed down to their running pace before speaking.

"Hurry up, get in!"

They didn't need to be told twice, they all hoped into the 4 passenger Satomobile as Lan grumbled.

"Darn, that guy is gaining...what a pain," Lan bit his lip as Kuvira simply shook her head.

"Just turn here, I don't think he'll be able to do anything at that point," Kuvira pointed that out as Lan turned a corner, the officer tried to break as he eye twitched. Someone cut his break wire as he crashed into the side of the building.

"Gahaha," Lan started to laugh as the rode down the road deeper into the city leaving the pursuer behind.

As they drove down the road of Republic City Zhen frowned, "um, are we going deeper into the slums. I know it is to our tactical advantage to go here, but I would prefer a nice bed..."

Lan turned the steering wheel and closed one of his eyes. "What you see here is actually the middle class area, downtown was kind of blown to pieces thanks to the conquer next to me. Due to the new spirit portal the President decided to build a new area...unfortunately most people who lived downtown can't afford housing in those areas,"

"I see..." Kuvira frowned, she knew the extent of the damage. She after all, did it first hand, but she still couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt.

"If you're feeling bad than don't," Zhen spoke, "this is what happens to regular people, sometimes people are just born to be important and others are just lucky to exist..."

"You've really need to stop talking to old hag so much," Lan said as Zhen eye twitched.

"Don't speak about grandmother in such a way..."

"None of that is important," Chun finally cut in, "I'm hungry and we didn't get a chance to eat..."

"Geez, always worried about food, I sickens me that I am related to you two..." Zhen frowned as Lan sighed.

"I'll drop you guys over to the apartment I'm staying in, there is a few things I need to get done around the city. You are free to stay until as long as you want," Lan said as Chun grinned.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally arrived at the small apartment complex. Despite it being in mid town it was clean and compact, it most likely cost quite a bit to rent out as Lan let everyone out of the Satomobile before scratching the back of his head. The complex itself was only 2 floors, with the third floor looking like it was mostly maintenance.

Lan lead them to the second floor and down the hall, he unlocked the door as they all walked in. It was a cramp space, at most only really suggestible for 3 people and that was stretching it. It seemed there were four rooms in total, a kitchen a main room a bed room and what appeared to be a very small bathroom.

Lan yawned as he jumped on the couch and leaned his head against the arm rest. "There's food in the fridge for you guys, a few people are coming over later to give me some info..." Lan then slowly closed his eyes.

"OH, Lan is mom and da-" Before Chun could finish a loud snoring noise echoed through the small apartment. Lan was already asleep as Chun laughed.

"Man, wanted to ask about mom and dad, oh well, they really don't matter anyway!" Chun walked towards the fridge pulling out anything he could find as Zhen examined the box and pulled out a wooden chair before taking a seat.

"This is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," she couldn't even blame Kuvira for it this time. It was more of a combination of being at the wrong place at the wrong time and Chun's and Lan's brash attitude.

"Ugh, we probably are going to have to take the boat instead of a train. At least we can head directly to the Fire Nation from port instead of worrying about stops..."

Kuvira ignored Zhen's complaints as she looked out the window before looking over to Chun who was stuffing his face. Both Chun and Kuvira's eyes met for a moment, as large piece of meat hanging loosely out of his mouth.

"I didn't think the feared Fire Nation Princess would have such...odd grandchildren,"

Zhen frowned at the comment, "hmph, of course someone without royal blood would see that,"

Chun then finally finished swallowing his food before replying. "Grandma always gets really angry if you mention the Fire Lord, I think she's just mad that she got beat up and lost the title,"

Zhen bit her lip, "do no say such things!"

Chun shrugged as he continued eating as Zhen looked over to Kuvira.

"I would prefer if you kept our existence to yourself for the time being. Despite our wealth our family has been able to remain relativity hidden from the Fire Lord among other people, it would be rather complicated if the second half of our family suddenly appeared," Zhen had a point. Though the fact that they were able to remain hidden with both Lan and Chun around was a miracle in itself.

"I won't mention it to anyone else, not like I have the chance," Kuvira pointed that out as Zhen sighed.

"I wonder if there is a radio around here, it would be dreadfully boring to just sit all day..." she scanned the table to notice the small device as she clicked it on. Switching through the channels she finally stopped on what appeared to be news.

"Boo, why can't you listen to something that's fun?" Chun grumbled.

"Shut your mouth, not paying attention to current events is why you are so stupid in the first place...plus they are talking about us,"

There wasn't anything important in the news report, just regular property damage and basic reports of Chun and Zhen descriptions. However what was odd about it was that Kuvira wasn't even mentioned. Only Lan, Chun and Zhen, were brought up which was strange considering how infamous she was.

"That is odd..."

"What? Are we famous!" Chun laughed as Zhen grumbled.

"Of course that is what you are concerned about, Kuvira, do you know why they wouldn't mention you?"

"I have an idea, most likely a political move. If one of Republic City's most feared enemies was walking around the city it would make both the police force and the president incompetent," at least that is what Kuvira assumed.

"Flattering yourself..." Zhen closed her eyes as she grumbled. "Well whatever gets us less exposure is fine..."

The time slowly passed as Lan continued to sleep before there was a tap at the door as all three turned to face it. There was someone outside, a teenager, probably around 17 year old. His clothes was impossible to pinpoint an exact location. He had what appeared to be gray eyes and a smirk across his face.

Kuvira and Zhen both flinched. Was it an enemy, they would have to be complete idiots to open the window for a complete stranger.

And so it was only natural that Chun casually opened the window.

"What are you doing!" Zhen eyes widened as the teen casually slipped into the room. He was like a spider crawling on the frame of the window.

"Thanks guy," the teen's eyes wandered to Lan, "so that guy is still asleep. Are you friends of his?"

"Brother," Chun smiled before he took a deep breath. "LAN!" Chun screamed as loudly as possible as Lan body jolted from the bed as he rolled off the couch.

"Shit, what is it?!" Lan yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He then looked at the teen before grumbling, "oh it's you...you got any more information for me?"

The teen shoved his hands into his pockets, "nice to see you too... anyway, I've got the new information about you problem."

Lan sat on the couch, his arm on his knees as he took a deep breath, a small red flame came out of his mouth, the teen continued to speak.

"Well, it seems that it takes more than just a bunch of explosive to flood downtown, even the small portion that is left of it. Shīlì gang is probably looking for something else, my guess is that they are probably going to the Sato Estate for something,"

"Oh, that doesn't matter to me... do you know where their hideout is located?" Lan said bluntly as the teen grumbled.

"Man you're bossy, yeah I know, it's near the top of the city. I don't really know anything else about it," The teen said as Lan scoffed, he looked at the window, the sun was setting as Lan got on his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Hey...Chun I'll be back later, there is something I need to check," Lan said as Chun frowned.

"What, let us come with you, it's super boring just hanging around here..." Chun replied as Lan shook his head.

"Sorry, don't want to get you wrapped up in this garbage, plus kids shouldn't be out at night!" Lan laughed as he walked out of his apartment leaving Chun to pout.

"So bored..." Chun placed his head on the kitchen table.

The teen laughed before his gaze shifted to Kuvira.

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be Kuvira would you?" he said that as if he was asking an old friend a name as Kuvira eyes narrowed. Despite that the teen simply laughed at the harsh stare.

"I guess that's my answer, don't worry I have no interest in you now. I just know you since you were a pretty popular hit back when you were still big," he laughed again.

"So someone set up a hit on me? And you just admitted it to my face?" Kuvira should have been more insulted at the lack of fear in him, though she probably wasn't in any position to threaten anyone at the moment.

"Well, yeah, you could say that I'm an assassin, or was. I fell out of the game recently,"

Zhen flinched, "s-so you kill people..."

The teen nodded, "yeah, and the name is Oji..."

Chun just sighed before looking at Oji. "Hey, mister hit-man...do you know where Lan is going?" Chun just asked that randomly as Oji shrugged.

"Probably going around looking for Shīlì hideout or something," Oji replied as Chun crossed his arms,

"I've decided, we are going to the Sato Estate!" Chun grinned as someone slapped him in the back of his.

"Shut up, we are not going anywhere. We are waiting here and leaving this city, no more distractions,"

Kuvira actually agreed, they had nothing to gain from going there. Not to mention she knew that Sato had a connection to the Avatar. That was the last place they should go.

"Oh, you're scared, well I smell adventure and it's like we are doing anything right now,"

"Just because we aren't doing anything right now, doesn't mean we should do something dangerous..." Kuvira pointed this out as Chun yelled.

"Bah, I do what I want! Hey, hit-man, can you drive me to the whatever-estate?"

Oji sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "man it is a pain. I guess I can just add it to your brother's tab or something,"

"Great!" Chun jumped up, "you two can just stay here and sit around all night. I'm actually going to do something with my time,"

"Darn it Chun! Fine, I shall go with you, but only because I know you will just cause problems for me later...but we are only going to look. We are not even getting out of the Satomobile or anything like that!" Zhen said that, but Kuvira knew that despite her stern look Zhen was actually rather easy to pressure into making a decision.

"...I guess I'll go too," Kuvira got up, she knew it was a bad idea. Still, she was interested in this Shili person and wanted to know more about him if it was possible.

"Well, I guess you've all have decided, follow me..." Oji slowly crept back towards the window as Zhen crossed her arms.

"You can use the door,"

Oji simply chuckled, "Oh, I guess I'm just so use to windows that it's natural for me,"

Chun smiled. "Yeah, that happens to me a lot too, I use to love climbing trees when I was a kid. I still love climbing trees now actually!"

Zhen grumbled as Chun followed Oji out the window before she followed as well. Kuvira looked back at Lan's room before tapping her lip, there was still a lot of questions that needed answer. Though she knew they could wait until later, at the same time she had a strange feeling that the decision they had just made was going to be far more troublesome than any of them had predicted.

**Author note**

**I kind of wanted to make Zhen out to be someone who tried her best to emulate Azula, but fails at it. Despite her harsh attitude, she is just too nice to be the same as her grandmother. Which is probably going to be a major theme of her character. **


End file.
